Your Move
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: When Mana solves the Millennium Puzzle, she awakens the ancient spirit within. The puzzle is not destined to be in her hands, but in the hands of Yugi Muto.


**Warnings:** This story will contain swearing, mature content, mature humour and violence.

**Important Author Notes:**

The main city in this is not going to be Domino like in the anime or manga. Instead, the main place in this is going to be Cochrane which is a town located a half hour outside of Calgary, Alberta (which is located near the Rocky Mountains in western Canada). Some of the events like Battle City, Death T and other arcs will take place in Domino City, Japan still, so I won't exclude that place from the story completely. The Duelist Kingdom arc, DOMA, and Grand Prixs arcs will take place in America still. Just the place where most of the characters live in is going to be in Canada not Japan. I want to do this because I want to try something different since I never seen many stories on this site take place in Canada. The only fanfic with a Canadian setting I ever heard of was Silhouette by Yami Neferbre and I've only seen a few Canadian characters like Mai in The Others (highly recommend you guys to read these fics since they are very good). Besides, I have friends from both Japan and America, so it's not like I have anything against those countries or the people living there. Don't worry; I'll be basing things on the Japanese version and the manga, not the stupid 4Kids version.

However, I don't live in Alberta and I live in another province or territory here, so not everything is going to be hundred percent accurate, especially how the schools operate, since I can't see things from a "Calgary local prospective", and I only got my knowledge of this place from going this province several of times in the past. If I do screw something up and make something inaccurate, don't be afraid to tell me about it since I'm willing to change things if that's the case.

The descriptions for the character's appearance may not match what they the originally looked like in the anime or very little at all since I'm going to give my characters more realistic appearance. For example, Yami is going to have medium length, plain black hair, dark skin and brown eyes in this story instead of having spiky, tri-coloured hair and purple eyes like in the anime/manga; the same goes for Yugi too. One the other hand, Mai will have long, blond hair and blue eyes, looking almost exactly like what she did in the anime. I will try to give real-world explanations for **_some _**of the characters strange hair and eye colours**. **However, you can imagine the characters looking like whatever you want, I really don't care.

Yugi won't appear until close to the Duelist Kingdom arc.

The title of this is based on a song from the "Yu-Gi-Oh: Songs to Duel By" soundtrack, even though I have no idea who wrote the song or sung it. (Seriously, who the hell who is the singer?)

I suck at writing duels. I can't play the Yugioh card game to save my own life. I'm going to summarize the duels unless it is very important. (So it's going to be more plot and less card games.)

I need to let you all know now - I am Canadian. Therefore, a few of my words will be spelled differently (such as colour). These are not spelling mistakes, it's just the way we spell them here (don't ask me why). Please keep that in mind as you read.

Also the author's notes are at the bottom because they tend to be very long. The bold numbers represent an author note, so just scroll to bottom if you see one or are confused about something. My final author's notes will be at the very bottom.

* * *

**ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

* * *

**-Solomon POV—**

Leaning back against my rucksack and crossing my arms behind my head, I sat on the ground in front of a campfire and stared up at the starry sky.

I traveled the world, gambling in any casino that I can find. I never really cared for the money, women or fame like some character out of a James Bond novel. I only care about the thrill of it.

But, I heard a rumour that one of the most challenging games in the world can be found inside in the Valley of the Kings. I want to take the challenge... despite my wife constantly bickering how I'm going to get myself killed and not spending enough time with my infant son.

"Is it time yet?" I asked, eager to get started on this quest.

"Yes." Ahmet, a man with freckles on his face and was one of my guides I hired to lead me to the tomb, turned his gaze towards me. "However, if you're going to turn back, now is the time. Over sixty tombs have been uncovered in this valley, but I never heard of anyone who went into that tomb and lived to tell the tale. The last group of people who entered that tomb was a British archeological team. Only one of them came out of the tomb said with his last breath, 'Shadow Game.'"

Shadow Game? That's an interesting thing to say for you die. I wonder what a shadow game is. Whatever it is, it can't be good. Either way, I can't turn back now, because if I did, I'd look like a fool.

"Remember," the man continued on, "we have a deal. We are not fools who would throw our lives away for a game. We'll lead you to the tomb's entrance. But after that, you have to lead us toward the treasure."

"I understand that," I replied before I took another swig of water from my canteen. "I have no interest in the treasure, anyways. I just want a good challenge."

"I was wondering; why are you wearing a tuxedo? Are you planning to propose to someone in the tomb?" Ahmet mocked with a smirk, changing the subject.

"Games are my life and I always treat my opponents with respect," I explained, standing up. "In fact, if I lose this game, I will trade in my suit for a pair of overalls and collect the years instead of chips."

"This game could cost you more than the clothes on your back. Just be sure you're careful, otherwise you might just end up in a tomb of your own," Ahmet said, giving me a dirty look.

"Come on," Mushara, who was the other guide I hired, said impatiently. "Let's get going."

After we put out the fire and packed up our things, the three of us walked about few kilometers away from camp until we reached the tomb entrance which was carved into the tall, limestone cliffside.

"You can go first," Mushara offered, gesturing at the tomb entrance.

Nodding, I entered the tomb and started walk through the long tunnel, descending deeper into the depths of the tomb. It was so dark I could barely see a damn thing in this place. The only light in this whole place was the light given off by our flashlights. I was careful where I stepped, making sure that I didn't step on any traps or trip over some loose stones.

When we reached the end of the passage, I noticed the entrance into another chamber with a description beside it. Walking up to the hieroglyphs near the door, I shone my flashlight on it so I can get a better look.

"Here is the resting place of a great pharaoh. Beware you who disturbs him, the gods shall punish you, your body will rot, and your soul shall be cursed to eternal darkness," I read out loud while I traced my fingers along the hieroglyphs so I can read them better. Guess this must be the pharaoh's welcoming doormat.

"You can read hieroglyphs?" Ahmet asked and I turned my head towards them.

"I've taken a few classes in college," I answered with a slight shrug.

Once I entered the camber, I saw corpses lying on the ground. I nearly jumped out of my skin. What the hell? These must be the remains of the people who lost the game before us. This must be the first challenge in this place must be in here.

Looking around the area some more, I noticed that there was a giant maze in the middle of the room with a large statues armed with swords on the path way. The bizarre thing is that the maze doesn't have any high walls and you can see the path way. Why would the ancient Egyptians build it this way? Any child can figure this out...unless there is something else to this. Is going through the path way the only way? I still don't know what kind of traps there are.

I kicked a skeletal arm which was lying about before it started falling into the pit. After a few seconds, I heard the hand crash at the bottom. It will be fatal if we jumped into the pit, so we have to go on this path.

Come on; I have to figure this out. It'll be fetal to just walk ahead without a plan, and the guides yapping certainly isn't helping.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash. Turning my head around, I noticed the entrance was sealed off and spikes popped out of the wall, heading towards us. Shit! I have no choice but go to inside that thing.

I sprinted fast I can on to the path way, trying to escape my death. The statues on the path began to swing their swords around. Oh, this keeps on getting better, doesn't it?

One of the statues swung a sword at me, but I manage to dodge the attack.

A few statues came at me from both sides of the pathway. I can't dodge past this many statues! There has to be a way to stop these things! Come on think! If this is a game, it has to have some sorta of riddle and answer. But at this rate...

Trying to dodge one of the statues, I put my left leg forward and the statue stopped.

Wait. That's it! I remember now. In ancient Egypt, the pharaoh was thought to be a god by lower class citizens. People had to walk with their left leg first in front of him which was a sign of respect and loyalty. That's why statutes dedicated to the pharaoh had their left leg forward. When you forget to show your respect back then, the death is death.

"I figured out the answer to the riddle. You must keep your left leg in front of you as you move!" I called out, glancing back at the men. "This will avoid the statues from attacking you!"

"But we can't move like that!" Mushara cried out.

God I'm surrounded by idiots! Don't they realise their lives are on the line?!

Annoyed, I groaned. "Just do it!"

Turning my head around, I walked ahead with left leg forward while sweat was dripping down the side of my face.

When I entered the chamber on the other side, I heard a loud cry. Shocked, I turned my head around to see Mushara dead with a sword stuck through his stomach. Holy shit! He must've stepped with his right foot forward.

As the other guide headed to the area where I'm standing, he walked with his left foot forward while he sent me a glare.

Before I knew it, the man walked up the area where I was standing, pointing his pistol at my forehead. Oh this is just great. Why am I not surprised? Doesn't he realise that I'm not fazed by this bullshit? I had a few men do that to me in the past, mostly in casinos I worked at when I was a Blackjack dealer and when I would end up running into trouble at bars I worked at. So why should I care now?

"It's _your_ fault my brother is dead!"

"Suck it up!" I retorted, not fazed by this man's bullshit. "That's the rules of the Shadow Game and your brother just broke the rules."

"Just keep moving!" he yelled, clearly angry by my remark.

I walked towards the next chamber and noticed some more hieroglyphics beside the door into the next chamber. Walking up to it, I shone my flashlight near it so I can see them better.

"The spirits of the stone slabs shall judge you," I read out loud. "The cowardly shall be eaten by demons and the brave shall be shown the way."

I looked ahead through the enterance way into the next chamber and saw a large stone bridge with strange monsters carved on it, leading straight across a giant pit. At the other end of the path, there was a strange alter with a golden box resting on top of it. That must be the treasure!

"Go now!" the man barked, and he was still pointing a gun at me. "Show me where it's safe to step."

I have to do what he says. But I can't let my guard down since I don't trust this bastard at all.

I made my way into the next chamber carefully, keeping my guard up. I cannot afford to mess this up. If I do, that mistake can cost me my life.

As I made my way on the path and walked towards the alter, nothing happened. Maybe luck is on my side after all. Come on. Just a little bit further and I will conquer this shadow game.

When I walked up to the altar, I picked up the golden box, an object which had an Eye of Horus in the center with hieroglyphs around it, and closed the lid. I want to open it up so I can see what's inside of it, but I'll do that when I get out of this stupid tomb. I had defeated the challenge inside of this tomb; now it's time to leave.

I quickly walked across the bridge again, holding the golden box in my hand, much to my surprise, nothing happened.

But when I made it over to the other side where the man stood, I heard a gunshot go off. I felt a sharp pain ripple threw my body, causing me to cry out in pain. My knees buckled, making me to drop the strange box to the ground. I felt something a fluid dripping down my body. Looking downwards, I noticed blood oozing just below my shoulder blade and above my heart before I clapped my hand on my wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding. That bastard must've tried to shoot me in the heart, but missed. I should've never trusted this bastard to begin with. Now, I might pay for my mistake with my life.

Smirking, the guy picked up the box off of the ground and booked it out of the chamber. Before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

(A group of people are still gathered in Aqua's house, celebrating New Years Eve.)

**Aqua girl 007:**Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

(Yami Bakura enters the house with a frown and has a ton of snow in his white hair.)

**Youngbountygirl:**What's wrong?

**Yami Bakura:**I went looking around this whole place and there isn't any Targets here. So I had to walk 3 kilometers to the nearst Wal-Mart in the middle of winter to only get a few booster packs with some shitty cards in them.

**Youngbountygirl:**Seriously, there's no Targets here?

**Aqua girl 007:**Well, Target is an American chain and we are only starting to get them here now. We mostly had Zellars until Target bought the chain or something like that.

**Youngbountygirl:**Huh... besides that, why didn't you just teleport yourself in Louisiana, New Orleans in America? You have magical powers and even I can do that without magical powers.

**Yami Bakura:**(blushes) Dammit.

(The door flys open and Bandit Kieth enters)

**Bandit Keith:**Why isn't this story taking place in America?

**Yami Bakura:**I'm wondering why this story isn't take place in Japan, too.

**Aqua girl 007:**I want to do this because I want to try something different since I never seen many stories on this site that take place in Canada. The only fanfic with a Canadian setting I ever heard of was Silhouette by Yami Neferbre and I've only seen a few Canadian characters like Mai in The Others by AlcatrazOutpatient (highly recommend you guys to read these fics since they are very good to the point I wish they would get these published into original works). Like I said, I'll have some of the arcs and events take place in both Japan and America still, so I'm not excluding those places completely. Besides, I have friends from both Japan and America, so it's not like I have anything against those countries or the people living their.

**Youngbountygirl: **I'm an American and I get along with her just fine. I'm also going to do a story that takes place in my hometown as well... when I post it that is.

**Bandit Keith:**You're still a disgrace to America, Youngbountygirl!

**Youngbountygirl:**Because I don't wear an American Flag on my head. At least my accent is right. Seriously, you call me a disgrace? Drunken American with the attitude of a psychopathic killer. (folds arms and closes eyes) I am ashamed to call you American, you American Criminal sterotype.

**Bandit Keith**: HOW DARE YOU, YOU... UM...

**Youngbountygirl:**You want insults? How about loser, drunkan, son of a bitch. (smirks) We Americans know how to insult and comin' from New Orluns, we got the accent, the shirt, and the pride. Ya heard?

**Aqua Girl 007:**...

**Youngbountygirl: **That's my New Orleans accent. I'm better at doing the Southerners accents.

**Aqua Girl 007: **Huh! (faces Bandit Keith) Besides, aren't you Canadian according to Yugioh Abridged?

**Bandit Keith: **No I'm not; I'm a full blooded American.

**Youngbountygirl: **Yes, the fake accent totally proves it. You're just as much American as the Canadian sterotypes from North are Canadian.

**Bandit Keith: **Shut up, bitch! Now if you excuse me, I prepared a song.

(Bandit Keith clears his throat before he starts singing America F*** Yeah from the Team Ameirca: World Police movie. Annoyed, Youngbountygirl points the Millennium Rod at him which ceases his singing. Aqua girl fires off her Millennium Gun, making him disappear.)

**Aqua Girl 007:**Thanks for reading this and please review.

On a more serious note, I want to thank you guys for supporting me during the last year and since I started on this site in general, it really does mean a lot to me. You guys are super specail awesome! I wish you all a happy New Year.


End file.
